


Learning You

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pure smut.  Don't read if you can't handle it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"How about this?" Ali asked, holding up an argyle sweater-vest.

"What? No way." Ashlyn scoffed and shook her head.

Ali gave her a disapproving look.

"I mean... No, thank you." Ashlyn corrected sarcastically.

"I think it could be hot." Ali shrugged and hung it back in the closet.

"For what?" Ashlyn asked. Suddenly interested now that Ali said it was hot.

"Like..." Ali moved around some other hangers to get to the back of the closet. "I don't know. Teacher - student or something." She said as she brushed it off and continued.

Ali was too distracted by searching to notice Ashlyn was actually considering it. She reached the end and hadn't found anything that 1.) hadn't already been done or 2.) was interesting enough. She gave up.

But when she turned around she caught Ashlyn mid-thought.

"Babe...?" Ali smiled and asked.

"Sorry... Umm... we could do the teacher - student thing... if you want." She grinned.

"If _I_ want, huh?" Ali smirked back. She realized Ashlyn was into her idea.

"Yea." Ashlyn shrugged as she feigned giving-in to Ali's idea when really- she liked it.

"Okay." Ali took what she could get. "Go find those fake glasses." She instructed and Ashlyn set off on a mission.

She came back a few minutes later wearing the fake glasses and looked awfully cute in them.

"Ahh!" Ali squealed. "SO cute on you." She said as she pulled them off Ashlyn's face and put them on her own.

"Hey!" Ashlyn protested and reached for them back.

But Ali swatted her hand.

"Nope. I'm the teacher." She said and winked at her girlfriend before turning back to the closet.

"Wait wait wait." Ashlyn protested some more. "I did not agree to that."

But Ali was already pulling on one of her white button-ups and fixing the collar.

"Yes, you did." Ali said quickly. Cleverly.

"Aliiiii. I want to be the teacherrr." Ashlyn whined.

"You..." Ali pointed to her. "Are the student. Now go get changed before I give you detention." She scolded and softly kicked Ashlyn's butt to move her along.

If Ali didn't look so damn good in Ashlyn's shirt, she would have argued some more. But instead, Ashlyn prepared herself to be the cutest student ever.

"Meet you in your office?" Ashlyn asked after she grabbed a few things to get changed.

Technically it was both of their "office". And technically it was also their work-out room. And extra storage room. But it certainly served the purpose. It had a big, sturdy desk.

Ali gave her a distracted head nod as she looked for more clothes for her outfit.

...

Ashlyn knocked on the "office" door a ten minutes later.

"Come in!" She heard from the other side in a very grown-up sounding voice.

She smiled and shook her head at what was about to ensue when she opened this door.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of IV

"Ashlyn, hi." A very attractive, yet still sophisticated, teacher greeted Ashlyn from behind the desk.

"Hey, Miss Krieger." Ashlyn responded as she closed the door behind her. Saying that name was foreign to her. It was also funny but she kept a straight face.

"Oh please. Call me Ali." Miss Krieger smiled and welcomed her.

"Ali..." Ashlyn repeated her. "I have a question about the homework." She kept it going.

Ashlyn opened the book she brought in from the living room and Ali, or Miss Krieger, made her way around the desk to stand next to her. Ashlyn sat on the edge of the desk with Ali dangerously close.

Ali was wearing a short, tight skirt with a white button-up and the sweater-vest over it. Her hair was in a bun and she had on the fake glasses and heels. Tall, fancy, sexy heels.

"What's your question?" Miss Krieger asked, placing a hand on Ashlyn's shoulder and leaning closer.

Ashlyn knew it was part of the act but it still made her blush. Ali still got her.

Ali cleared her throat and Ashlyn snapped back into acting.

"I have a question about page sixty-nine." She said cheesily, knowing Ali would let her get away with it this one time.

"Oh... yea. That's a tough one. It might be easier... if I show you?" She propositioned her, placing a hand on her hip.

"Sure." Ashlyn agreed cockily.

"Okay..." Ali leaned even closer and began to massage Ashlyn's shoulder. "Wow. Your muscles are _really_ nice." 

Ashlyn blushed.

"I'm on the school's soccer team." She played her part pretty well.

"That's hot- I mean nice." Miss Krieger looked her in the eye and bit her own lip.

"Mhmmm." Ashlyn looked down to watch her bite it.

"Do you score a lot?" Miss Krieger insinuated purposely.

"I uh..." Ashlyn got tripped up by that one. Ali was good. "No. I'm a keeper so... no." Ashlyn recovered.

"So... you're not interested in scoring. I see." Miss Krieger stood up straight and took a step back but Ashlyn grabbed her wrist.

"I never said I wasn't interested in it." She looked her teacher in the eye with a smirk and pulled her close again.

Miss Krieger made sure to stand closer this time. More in front of her student. Her one leg between Ashlyn's two.

"Good. Let's get back to your question. Where were we?" She leaned her hips into Ashlyn and looked at the open book.

"You were just about to show me something..." Ashlyn whispered huskily and Miss Krieger took the book from her hand to throw over her shoulder.

"Come're." Miss Krieger pulled Ashlyn into her and kissed her hard. 

She turned them so she was now sitting on the desk and her student was standing between her legs, hands resting on her thighs right below the hem of her short skirt and slowly moving up.

Ashlyn grabbed the back of her teacher's thighs and lifted her onto the desk with ease.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've done this before." Miss Krieger encouragingly teased, feeling the fingers still wrapped around the back of her thighs tighten their grip.

Ashlyn just shrugged with a smirk and moved back in.

" _Have_ you done this before?" The teacher pulled back at that look.

"I mighta." Her student cockily leaned in again but was held off with a hand to the chest.

"No, Ash. For real." Ali broke the act. "...Have you?"

Ashlyn looked her directly in the eyes and held that gaze for a moment. Ali's eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh, you have!"

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part III of IV.
> 
> And now that I've warmed you up... I'll update tomorrow hopefully. I promise its worth the wait :)

"Details!" Ali smacked her arm and pulled back a little.

"Now?" Ashlyn was put off by it but Ali gave her a glare.

Ali certainly wasn't mad about this piece of information but she certainly was mad she didn't know about it sooner. She knew Ashlyn had a way with women and she knew the days of random hook-ups were in the past now that Ali came along.

And they had no problem talking about these types of things before. Even after they started dating. At the core of everything, they were still best friends.

"Spill it." Ali nudged her with a grin.

"Sophomore year at UNC. English professor." Ashlyn offered.

Ali just looked on... waiting for her to continue.

Ashlyn could tell nothing more was going to happen until she filled Ali in so she went on.

"She asked me to meet her in her office after class one day. I did. She came onto me. And then she umm... _came_ onto me." Ashlyn insinuated with a wink.

Ali's jaw dropped at that comment.

"You asked." Ashlyn smirked with a shrug.

"So when you wanted to be the teacher earlier... it was because-"

"I've already been the student? Yea." Ashlyn interrupted.

"Ughhh." Ali slipped off the desk.

She wasn't mad or annoyed- just didn't want to repeat something Ashlyn had already done.

Ashlyn noticed and chuckled.

"Come on, teach'." She pulled Ali softly to her and whispered in her ear. "We were right in the middle of something."

But Ali shyed away shaking her head with a soft laugh.

Ashlyn figured that would happen. And this way she got the role she wanted since the beginning. She knew Ali hadn't given up completely.

"I don't want to give you that satisfaction again." Ali mumbled with a fake frown. "For selfish reasons."

Ashlyn grinned and pressed up against her.

"Maybe..." She slowly pulled Ali's hair out of the bun. "We can switch?" She asked with an innocent smile.

Ali's eyes met hers and they were glazed over as she nodded up-and-down and handed back the glasses.

"The sweater-vest too." Ashlyn requested as Ali pulled it over her head. "But keep the button-up and skirt. My school-girl looks hot." She said and pecked Ali on the lips before they headed back to the room to get changed.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter... total smut... have at it ;)

Same office. Different scenario. Ali knocks this time.

"Well hello, Miss Krieger." Ashlyn smiles when her student walks in. This form of the phrase "Miss Krieger" seems less foreign to her.

"Hi, Miss Harris." Ali obliges and Ashlyn is already biting her lip. Ali is one hot school-girl.

"Doctor Harris." She corrects and Ali gives her a pointed glare. "What? I have my PhD." Ashlyn adds to the story as a side-note with a sly smile.

Ali just rolls her eyes and moves on. Ashlyn is irresistible in those glasses and Ali is already worked up from before. She needs to hurry this along.

"Doctor Harris." Ali entertains her with a snarling glare but she thinks its funny too.

"What can I help you with today, my dear?" Ashlyn offers Ali a seat across from her and comes to sit and the desk right in front of her.

Ashlyn is wearing dark, gray pants with a light-blue button-up and a navy-blue tie. She's got the glasses on and her hair is up in a ponytail.

"I was thinking..." Ali ignores the chair meant for her and slowly grabs the end of Ash's tie, giving her a devilish stare. "Maybe I could help **you** with something instead."

She pulls herself closer to her teacher and gives her a look.

Ali is still wearing the skirt and the white button-up, though its half-way unbuttoned now. She added a little, gray cardigan over it, which is completely open. She has on the same heels as before. Ashlyn will pretty much give in to anything if Ali is wearing those heels.

"Alex, you're my student." Ashlyn pretends to warn.

"I promise I won't tell." Ali whispers in her ear and runs her tongue along the edge of it before stepping back and giving her teacher the chance to decide. "I'll keep it quiet. Between you and me." She adds.

Ashlyn looks her up and down. Its all part of the act but it gives Ali chills and lights a fire within at the same time.

"Positive you can keep quiet?" The teacher asks and grabs Ali's hand to pull her closer. She positions Ali's hand between her legs, palm flat on purpose.

Ali's expression lights up when she feels what Ashlyn is getting at and she looks up through hooded eyes. She silently nods her head up-and-down as a small smile creeps across her face.

She knows 100% she will not be able to stay quiet when it comes down to it. She never is. But there is no way in hell she is going to admit it right now.

"Well then..." Ashlyn lets go of her hand.

But Ali keeps it there. Her other hand still holding Ashlyn's tie. She's in a bit of an excited daze and hasn't caught the hint to continue yet.

Ashlyn notices and decides to give her a second. She pulls away, much to Ali's dismay, and goes to lock the "office" door.

...

Ashlyn comes back over to Ali and steps between her legs.

"You sure you want this?" She whispered seductively, brushing the hair from Ali's face.

Ali looked up at her through her eyelashes. She trembled at her touch. It was soft but confident and indicative of what was coming next. 

"I want this." She whispered back. "I want you." She pulled Ashlyn closer by her belt. 

Ali bit her lip when Ashlyn's hips met hers.

"Mmmm." She smiled and tugged at that tie again.

Ashlyn leaned in and kissed her slowly. Her hand on the back of Ali's neck, fingers slipping into her hair. And when Ali started to really get into it- Ashlyn grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled back.

She nipped at her jaw and her chin and slowly made her way back up to Ali's mouth to kiss her again.

This time Ali lifts herself onto the desk and pulls Ashlyn into her. Between her legs.

Ashlyn's hands are on the top of her thighs and slowly moving upward to the hem of her skirt.

"You feel good." She whispers into Ali's lips and licks at them.

She pulls Ali closer and leans into her. Letting Ali feel the strap-on against the inside of her thigh.

"Baaabe." Ali groaned with pleasure and felt Ashlyn shake her head no. Calling her 'babe' was not part of the act. Ali just grunted as acceptance.

Ashlyn slips her thumbs under the hem of Ali's skirt and bites down lightly on her lip at the same time.

"Miss Krieger, as your teacher I should tell you this skirt is way too short for school grounds." She says as she slides her hands further up.

Ali props one heel up on the edge of the desk. The other leg still on the ground and she leans back a bit. She does it teasingly- her eyes never leave Ashlyn.

"I'll understand if you have to punish me." She does her best seductive voice possible and it sounds more like a suggestion than anything else.

"Eventually." Her teacher responds and leans further into her. She plans to string Ali along for a bit before she goes full throttle.

Ashlyn's hand trails up Ali's lifted leg. She runs it up the back of her thigh and her eyes dart to Ali's when it gets high enough.

It seems Ali had a little surprise for her too. No panties.

Ali gives her a challenging glare and waits for her next move. It looks like teasing isn't going to work for Ashlyn tonight. She's already in too deep.

She pulls Ali's other leg up and hooks her heel up around her own waist before spreading her wide. Running both hands up the back of her thighs and grabbing Ali's ass- making sure to get a good handful in each palm.

She makes sure to spread her wider too and then leans further over her, moving her hands to place one on each side of Ali's hips on the desk.

Ali's hands reach for Ashlyn's belt and quickly undo it. Its hard to manage as Ashlyn is licking and kissing her neck but she manages somehow and slips her hand into her teacher's pants to rub her over her underwear. 

Ashlyn takes one hand to unbutton the rest of Ali's shirt and push it off her shoulders, leaving it partially on. She brushes lightly over each breast and down her abs to her belly-button. Then back up. Around the back and she unhooks Ali's bra.

Slipping her hand under the fabric, she rubs her thumb over Ali's nipple and brings her other hand around Ali's waist, thrusting her hips into her as she brings her closer.

Ali makes quick work of Ashlyn's pants so there is nothing between herself and what she wants.

She feels Ashlyn's free hand on the back of her thigh again, Slowly working upward and toward her core. Its agonizingly slow as they continue to kiss. 

Ashlyn makes sure to tease around her before finally feeling her. Ali is wet. Really wet. And Ashlyn's fingers slide easily across her slit.

Ali has to steady herself **now** so she can keep some control of her body when she loses it. She holds onto Ashlyn's neck with one hand and Ashlyn's arm with the other as Ashlyn slowly teases her.

And she teases her for a while. Slowly but steadily rubbing back and fortuh in the smallest of figure-eights on Ali's clit. She's eliciting frequent moans that are just a preview of what's to come.

Ali is trying to hold out but this whole thing is so damn hot that she's already having trouble. She almost feels bad for the marks she is leaving on Ashlyn's neck.

And when Ashlyn thinks Ali is about to lose it from the constant, steady contact- she slips two fingers into her and feels the grip on her arm tighten.

She rubs at Ali while moving in and out of her and just watching Ali's hips meet her hand makes her want to slip into her even more.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" She asks her student who is way too out of it to form words.

Ali eagerly nods her head up-and-down instead. Her back arching even as she does so and Ashlyn decides to lick at her nipples instead. She wants to make her wait a little more.

But that sensation- of licking and sucking and biting on her slightly bouncing breasts while Ashlyn strategically curls her fingers into her- is triggering an orgasm already. She starts to feel it take over. She starts to moan and lose control of her hands.

Ashlyn didn't know she was that far gone. She slowly pulled out before the orgasm could fully kick in. Ali smacked her on the arm as she panted for air, her sweaty forehead resting now on Ashlyn's chest. That wasn't fair- Ali was there, right there and it was going to be a strong one.

She groaned with displeasure and right before he could say something, she felt the tip of the strap-on against her. She dropped all intentions of complaining and let her eyes rush to Ashlyn's. 

Ashlyn waited for Ali to nod before she slipped into her. She was so wet Ashlyn wasted no time.

"Mmmm!" Ali moaned and pressed her temple to Ashlyn's, gripping tight to her neck and her arm.

Ashlyn immediately froze. It had been a while- maybe that was too much at once.

"Am I hurting you?" She asked, momentarily switching back to herself. 

"No..." Ali responded huskily and held her just as close. Then took a deep breath. And then another before responding. "Feels good." 

She just needed a second. Ashlyn gave it to her, only continuing when Ali pulled her hips into herself again.

...

Ali worked her way to lay back and prop herself up on her elbows. The teacher, slid in and out of her at an intensifying pace. Starting slowly and working up to a faster, more focused rhythm.

If Ali thought it was coming on strong before, she had better hold on now. She let her head drop back and let out an approving moan.

Ashlyn ground into her with the slightest of swivel in her hips as she hit Ali in just the right spot. Their bodies worked so well together. She hardly felt like she was even trying- it just came naturally.

She noticed Ali losing some semblance of control and slowed back down again. Ali exhaled sharply when she felt the sensation even out again. She had been ready for a while now- she wanted to come undone.

But Ashlyn knew Ali always came harder when she was on top. She leaned down to capture Ali in a kiss and bring her back up to a seated position before lifting her up and carrying her to the other side of the desk.

She sat on the desk chair with Ali on her lap, still straddling her. Ali was kissing her passionately, hoping Ashlyn would pick up where they left off but she didn't yet. So, Ali started the motion herself.

With one hand wrapped around the back of Ashlyn's neck and the other gripping the arm of the chair- she started bucking back-and-forth.

"Keep fucking me." Ali whispered into her teacher's ear before leaning back and dropping her head to stare at the ceiling as her hips fell flush with Ashlyn's.

It was certainly a sight and Ashlyn wasted no time to meet her hips. Ali nodded up and down and, without words, asked for more.

Ashlyn grabbed the back of Ali's thighs and slid her closer. Nipping and sucking at her neck and thrusting into her.

"Do you talk like that to all your teachers?" Ashlyn pressed, trying to remember to play along.

"No." Ali said between breaths with a devilish smile. "Only the hot ones." She clarified. 

"Mhmm." Ashlyn hummed and quickened her pace.

"Yea!" Ali moaned in almost a yell. "Oh... ohhh... harder." She begged.

Ashlyn obliged. She then grabbed Ali's chin and pulled her into a deep kiss, lashing their tongues with each other as she used her free hand to rub Ali's most sensitive spot.

She could feel Ali getting closer by the minute. Her hands were losing their grip. Her words were stammered and stuttered and mumbled together. She licked at the sweat dripping down Ali's neck.

Ali bucked against her and lost it completely. Biting down on Ashlyn's collar bone to muffle her screams as she rode it , and Ashlyn, out. And right when she had peaked, right when she was on the downward of her orgasm- Ashlyn smacked her ass and grabbed it so hard Ali swore another orgasm flashed right through her. 

Ashlyn was surprised by it as well. She wasn't sure where that came from and she was hoping to blame it on the role-play. But Ali didn't seem to mind either way and she smiled into her girlfriend before falling completely restless against her.

Ali always swore Ashlyn was getting better with age. Either that or Ali was getting more sensitive with age. Either way, neither one was left disappointed.

Ali cuddled up under Ashlyn's chin and softly kissed her neck as she tried to regain herself. 

She took this time to tease Ashlyn...

"Did you just... spank me?" She joked and tried to hold back a smile.

"You yourself said you needed punishment before." Ashlyn reminded with a laugh. "That seemed like a fair punishment." She lightly tapped Ali's butt again. Twice. And then kissed the top of her head.

Ali didn't mind. She thought it was funny. And she wouldn't mind being punished again sometime.

"I don't know about you but I need some water." Ali slowly got up.

"Yea." Ashlyn agreed.

"And a snack." Ali added.

"Yea!" 

"And then more teacher-student time?" Ali asked like she was asking Ashlyn the easiest thing in the world.

Ashlyn just smirked. Like that was even a question. "Don't even bother getting re-dressed." She winked.

"Alright." Ali laughed. "I'll be back with snaaaaacks." She sang and made her way to the door.

Ashlyn's eyes went wide as she watched her walk away. The second Ali was out of earshot, Ashlyn doubled over with laughter.

Ali wasn't wearing any clothes... but she sure was wearing a nice, red handprint with Ashlyn's name on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS- updating "How We Get Along" now. You know, the one where Ali last says "this isn't my first time"... :)


End file.
